Family Guy experiment
by Mascot1063
Summary: This is my second try at my Family Guy cross over, try to figure out where im getting the idea from and i'll give you a cookie!


Quahog, Rhode Island, Fall of 1965, the people wandered the streets as if it were a normal day. The streets were empty, and the town's folk were peaceful. It was a comforting time. The movie theatre was playing "The Adventure of Loxley". A small cat was lounging about in front of Al's Barber Shop. Smith's Hardware was having a fifty percent off sale. And in the farthest edge of town, an experiment is about to conclude.

On this farthest edge, there was a large lab almost littered with gargoyles. It seemed dark and empty on the outside, but on the inside, sparks voices could be heard. "My friends," said one of the voices, "prepare to be apart of history." The sound of sparks could be heard once more. "With a twist of a knob here, and a flip of a switch there..." Then suddenly, "Wait a minute, that's not right…" Then, an explosion…

Present Day… The theatre was playing "The Lost Adventures of Vexx". After the movie was over, Bryan and Peter walk out. "Gosh Bryan, why didn't we go to the other theatre like everyone else did?" Bryan was already lighting a cigarette and then immediately, he began smoking it. "Oh I don't know Peter," said Bryan, "didn't you enjoy the battle with the slime beast in the swamp?"

A flashback skips to a scene with a man who is fighting giant slime beast in a swamp. "Stay back you beast!" yelled the man who was fighting the beast. He threw a spear into the beast but it did nothing. The beast then slimed the man and the crowd starts to laugh. Then the theme song to "You can't do that on Television" begins. Then the flashback ends.

"I dunno Bryan," said Peter, "I guess I was looking forward to seeing King Kong. You know, they say it was a top notch movie!" Another flashback skips to the scene in King Kong where the lead actress is entertaining the big monkey. The girl does a few headstands then falls down. King Kong laughs at the shenanigans. The girl then begins to juggle. As she does, the rocks begin to look as if they were juggled by air and the girl was juggling nothing, while neither her nor King Kong notice it. King Kong laughs then taps her. The girl angrily slaps King Kong. King Kong then pushes her once more, but accidentally pushes her off the cliff. Then King Kong nervously walks back into the cave.

Bryan and Peter walk down the road. As they do, they notice a cat. "Oh man," said Peter," stop chasing that cat Bryan!" Bryan just looks at him. "I said don't chase that cat!" Peter says once more. Bryan just squints his eyes and says, "I'm not…" Peter squints his eyes and finally yells, "I SAID DON'T CHASE THE DAMN CAT!" Bryan looks at him then sighs. He then begins to chase the cat down the road. "Hey! Wait for me!" yelled Peter, as the fat man follows.

Bryan kept chasing the cat until he noticed a large mansion. Peter then approaches him. "Now where did he go?" asked Peter. Bryan looked up at Peter for a moment, but Peter once again asked, "Now where did he go?" Bryan just sighed and said, "I'm right…" But Peter immediately interrupted with, "NOW WHERE DID HE GO! Gosh Bryan, I think you would have got the hint the first time." Bryan just squinted his eyes and then asked, "What the hell is wrong with you?" Peter just gave him an angry look, and finally Bryan sighed and walked into the building. Peter of course gave a smug little smile at his victory.

Peter walked toward the building and stopped to notice the building door was open. "Hmm… the door seems to be open…" Bryan of course yelled out from the inside, "That's because I just opened it you idiot!" Peter rubbed his chin then said, "I better have a look inside…" Peter walked inside the building then looked to Bryan. "Hey, there you are. You know, I think cat is long gone… Hey where are you going?" Bryan pulled his cigarettes out and said, "I'm going to have a smoke." As Bryan walked towards the door, Peter yelled out, "HEY WATCH OUT!" then slime fell on Bryan's head. The live studio audience began to cheer, and the announcer said, "You can't do that on television will be right back!"

"Hey look!" said Peter to Bryan, "a mummy, a chainsaw, and a balloon animal." Bryan looked around the building and then noticed one of the panels. "Hey Peter," said Bryan, "this wall panel is kind of loose." As Bryan spoke, Peter interrupted. "Hey Bryan, look, I made a penis with the balloon." Bryan sighed and then said, "Peter this is serious…" He then looked at the balloon penis. "Oh heh heh," Bryan laughed, "you're right, it does look like a penis." Peter continued to laugh, "I know, man I'm good…"

As they laughed, they accidentally pressed the loose panel. Then suddenly, a door opened. Bryan and Peter walked in and were simply in awe. "Peter," said Bryan, "I think we just found some sort of secret entrance!" Peter just looked at the machine slap dab in the middle of the room. "Wow," Peter said, "this looks like the PZS Plasma Drive we created in the basements!" The scene switches to the basement at Peter's house. Bryan says, "Are you sure this thing is going to be able to brew our own kind of beer?" Peter smiled and said, "Of course! With a twist of a knob here, and a flip of a switch there…" Then suddenly, the machine began to smoke. "Wait a minute, that's not right…" And instantly, the machine shoots out energy and disintegrates Peter and Bryan.

"I wonder if it still works," said Bryan. Then immediately, the machine began to flash. "Whoa!" Bryan yelled, "We should get out of here before something goes terribly wrong!" Peter looks to Bryan and says, "Jeez Bryan, no need to over exaggerate. You act as if it's the end of the world!" Then suddenly, a beam zaps Bryan and he disappears. "Uh oh," Peter said nervously until he to was zapped. "AH CRAP NOT AGAIN!" When the two disappeared, two bottles of beer hopped onto the devices platform. The first beer says to the other beer, "We just missed them again…" The other beer asked, "Now who will drink us?"


End file.
